28 Jades
by Lady Starscream
Summary: From the 28 ficlets meme. In the Rain and Disorganised up. In the Rain: Jade has patrol and discovers she's afraid of lightning. Disorganised: Jade tries to do her best impression of Mary Poppins' purse with her closet. Boy, that thing's huge! heh.
1. 1:14 Stuck Jade

First off, let me say that with this challenge, I put a small twist into the mix. I added five categories/ specifications to be included in each fanfic.

other characters to be included,

time (of day/ of the year, or both), and place,

situationn or problem to get out of

genre (meaning action/adventure, humor, drama/drabble, parody, angst, mystery/horror, etc.)

and I left the fifth one blank, which Cyrstal Shekeira filled in with objects to include.

prompt: #14, stuck

characters: Trailbreaker, Powerglide

Time: noon, August

place: a playground

situation: getting unstuck

genre: humor

objects to include: A tricycle, a hairbrush, and ice cream

title: a Rather Sticky Situation

Okay, so I wasn't sure how to pull this off. So I kinda included a couple more people. But the two you suggested are in there. I didn't include them as much as I would have liked to because I was hurrying, but anyways, here goes.

note: Lein (aka fireline) is my real-life son, who will be four years old this coming march. Dennis, aka HighRoad is also my husband, and yes, our last name is brush. heheheh.

----------------

Jade sat at the edge of the playground watching her husband and son play on one of the slides. She was supposed to meet them here at 3:30, but they hadn't noticed her yet. she hadn't gone back to her human form yet, either. Trailbreaker and Powerglide had been out on patrol, and since they were done, decided to go along. actually, she was supposed to go for a flight with Powerglide later, but he had nothing better to do.

A little girl on a tricycle waved as she passed, eating an ice cream cone, which was dripping all over. Jade eyed the sticky, messy substance, glancing around to make sure the ice cream truck was no where nearby. She'd hate to have Lein (her son) get so sticky. yuck. There were a few people around, including a teenage girl babysitting her little sister, who seemed more obsessed with brushing her hair than watching her younger sibling.

"So, which one os yours?" trailbreaker asked nonchalantly. "The one over there. On the climbing-thingie-patform whatever-you-call it." she couldn't really think of what it was called at the moment.

"So that's lil Fireline, huh?" Powerglide added. "I heard he gave Red Alert a caniption running around with his siren on." he added, chuckling slightly.

"Yep." trailbreaker answered "Till Ratchet threatened to disconnect it."

Jade gave him a very UN-amused glance. "Yeah, and he also scared him halfway witless. Next time he even TRIES to scare my son, we'll see who the scary one is." she warned. "You?" Powerglide sounded oh-so-amused. "Scare Ratchet? Hah. I'd like to see the day when that happens." Jade just smirked back evilly. They watched a moment longer, then Jade got up. "I'll be right back."

She turned human in a blue flash, and planned on running up behind her son, who's back was turned. Dennis, otherwise known as HighRoad, saw her coming. Lein was none the wiser, though. She grinned widely as she stalked up one side of the tower-thingie. she had her hands up over her head, about to jump out and yell when the four year old turned around.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"YEEEP!"

Lein shoved her. Now everything would have been fine, had she actually fallen off the platform onto the soft wood chips below. And, had there not been a wooden railing there. the strawberry blonde did a head-over-heels, the belt loop of her pants getting caught on one of the bolts holding the thing together.

"Aaack!"

She stayed suspended upside-down for a second, completely over the railing, feet in the air, completely upside down.

Dennis laughed out loud. "Hahaha! mommy thought she could sneak up on you didn't she!?" he chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" Jade squealed, wigglingling helplessly. "Help me get down from here"  
Lein simply giggled and reached out.

"At least one of you has some sense." she started. Only the four year old little boy didn't try to help her get down. He tried to tickle her.

"Nyaa-aaa-aaaahh!" Jade wiggled harder. "Lein, stop! this isn't funny! eeeyaaaah!" she squirmed, which made the boy laugh all the harder. "Mommy's stuck now!" he chortled, this time reaching out with both hands. She looked at the two 'bots on the sidelines from her upside-down position. "Guys! aren't you gonna help me out here!?"

"Nope." Powerglide chortled. "You're the tough guy, lets see you handle it."

"Grrr!"

She tried to go back and forth. Her hands were 'almost' touching the ground. too bad she couldn't get loose. She felt her face turning red. and not from embarrasment, either.

She glanced up at Lein, who looked like he was having the time of his life with this. "Ugh... blood...rushing...to...head.." she said theatrically. Both autobots snickered. Dennis, her husband, helped their son tickle-torcher the femme, making her screech all the louder.

Finally there was a loud RRRIIIP." and she crashed to the ground below headfirst, a giant hole in the side of her jeans, from the waistline down one leg.

"...ow." she righted herself, and looked up at Dennis and lein, who were both practically cackling with delight, Lein more than his dad. She shook her head and started to get up. As her hair fell back into place she felt something wet. "Oh no." she took her hand away to reveal a sticky peach-pink colored substance. the femme scrunched up her nose. "Ice cream. eww... molten ice cream." she scrunched up her nose, and glanced at the little girl on the tricycle that rode by, waving at her again. Jade dumbly waved back. The little girl snickered and pointed. Lein guffawed from above. Anni suddenly grinned.

"Okay, I can do this. Just have fun with the situation. "Lein Brush, just wait till I catch you!!!" she called gleefully, and mock-ran up the steps of the structure, holding up her pants with one hand, and trying to keep the goo-stained hair out of her face with the other. Powerglide and Trailbreaker guffawed from one side.

Lein screeched with delight and hightailed it down the other side. "You too Dennis! you weren't helpin me none!" she grinned. "Oh yeah?" her husband's face broke out into a wide cherubic grin. "you have to catch ME first, too." he laughed and ran, ice-cream and mulch-covered wife chasing after yelling "come baaack heeeeereee!"

fin

(and they would, too. I just know it. (sigh) cackles) 


	2. 1:06 Colorful Jade

"Gyaaaaahhhh!!!" Jade stomped down the hall, glaring daggers at one and all aoutobots. Whoever had done this was going to pay!

Ironhide rolled his eyes as she passed. "Oh brother. Don't those twins ever know when ta stop?" he drawled.

Jade shot him a poisonous look. "It wasn't the twins."

Ironhide snorted like he didn't believe her. "And that is the last time I try to repaint my walls while human, and try to transform and fly just a tad HIGHER! Wheelajck chortled from one side. Ratchet gave her a curious look. she held her hands up. "okay, okay, so I had the paint balanced on this little ledge up by the ceiling of my room, and I was standing on a ladder, and couldn't reach up far enough, so I tohught "Well, if I turn into my robot mode, I should be able to fly up. The next thing I know, I'm falling, so I kick in my afterburners real quick. Which, I wound up doing too fast, and knocking into the shelf." She looked over her pink, yellow, blue, and green self, which had somehow swirled like water on oil.

"Although." she looked back up, features darkening into an angry snarl. "whoever's idea it was to give me safety paint, and I know this was on purpose, to paint my walls with, is going to be in big trouble when I catch up to him. I've told you guys before that stuff dries to fast for me to paint with. But did you listen? no." she huffed.

"Aw, jade, we didn't mean it like that. Ironhide drawled, his merriment leaking into his voice. We just htought if we gave ya the fast-dryin stuff, it's dry before it could hit the floor an make a mess."

Ratchet nodded. "And you know how mad Prime got about paint-colored footprints being tracked up and down the main hall." he folded his arms.

"Well, a helluva not-mess this has become, hasn't it?" the femmejet deadpanned. "So, who's gonna help me get this stuff off of me now?" The CMO gave wheeljack a glance. "I think wheeljack here has some paint remover in his shop. Right Wheeljack?"

"uh...sure." the mechanic all of a suddenly looked a little more nervous. "Are you sure it'll work on this... paint.?" Jade growled. Wheeljack nodded. "Sure, it's what I use to keep that stuff from drying when I'm not using it." he realised what he said a moment to late.

"Uh... yeah." he glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide for some help, but they just shrugged like "Hey, you made it, you deal with it."

Instead of getting mad and chasing after Wheeljack, though, Jade just sighed. "Let's just get this stuff off." she trudged past Wheelajck towards the workshop. 


	3. 1:01 Falling Jade

She was falling. Out of the sky, faster and faster. The ground was a brown whirl beneath her, rushing up to meet her, and the seekerjet twisted to one side to see Starscream streaking towards her.

"Great. This is it." she thought. she turned off her optics, not wanting to see the inevitable.

There was a whoosh, and something swooped under her, gently breaking the jet's fall.

"huh?" Jade turned her optics back on in a flash. She had thought for sure it was the end of her. Not just the falling, but Starscream had come circling back around to finish her off.

"Are you allright?" Skyfire's deep voice penetrated Jade's thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"...y-yeah... I think so." she stuttered. "My wing..." she gulped at the stabbing pain where her wing had been sheared off by Skywarp's laserblast. Skyfire landed and she rolled off him, nearly sinking to the ground as her legs wobbled involuntarily, halfway out of relief, and halfway out of wracked nerves from falling. "Thanks." she glanced back at him, ambling towards Ratchet, and Skyfire took off into the air to continue his battle. 


	4. 1:04 Cuddling co starring HighRoad

He was finally back. Jade smiled and snuggled closer to the crimson and navy blue mech sitting beside her. Sure, it was a Star Trek movie, and sure they had seen it a million times. But it didn't matter. All that matter was that HighRoad was back, and he was staying for a while. Even for a day was nice. A couple was better. Which was what this occasion was.

The Prime-mimic (HighRoad) chuckled at something one of the characters on the movie said. Jade couldn't remember his name. She wrapped one arm around behind him, draping the other over his stomach-armor and smiled. "First Contact" was the favorite out of all her Star trek movies. she snickered at the main character. Someone everyone in the future thought was a great hero, and he was just a drunk with ambition. heh. That reminded her of a couple people here. One in particular who was allways drinking, swearing, and being an all-around grouch, but still did his job incredibly well when it came time to do it.

She also knew Ratchet would be seen as one of the Ark's legends in the future, like the movie's main character, Zephram Cochrine. She wondered if they'd remember her, also, in the future generations.

Nah. That didn't matter. So long as she could help, here and now, that was what counted. She sighed softly. "As long as I can make my life count for something that matters." she thought.  
Her fingertips brushed indistinguishable patterns across her mate's dark red armor, listening to the thrum-thrum-thrum of his fuel pump beneath that armor.

He finally shifted and looked at her. "Do you know what that's doing to me?" he asked softly. Jasde blinked. Uh... sorry." she sat up, clearing her vocaliser.

Eh, so much for snuggling. 


	5. 1:05 Under The Stars

She woke with a start. Her surroundings were dark, and she felt like she really didn't want to move, just go back to sleep. Then her thoughts flickered back to earlier that evening. Hound had spotted Ravage and Laserbeak on the west end of their terrain and given chase. It also led right into a trap. Jade had been out flying around, and the last thing she remembered was Buzzsaw coming out of nowhere and shooting her... she onlined her optics in a flash and sat up with a start.

Too quickly. Her equilibrium circuits protested, making her head swim as she did. She looked up.

Sky.

Dirt below her.

she looked off to the left. The faint dark shapes indicated trees in the distance.

So she hadn't woken up in a cell in the Decepticon bas?. That was good. Then she remembered why she was still out here. Her flight systems had been knocked offline with a simple electrical overload. Bombshell? whichever insecticon could do it. She could never get their names right anyways. No, it could have been one of the other Decepticons, with the right kind of weapon.

She slowly eased herself back to her feet, swaying slightly, and putting a hand to her head, as though it would help.

A twig snapped in the distance.

Jade's head shot up, focusing on the point of origin. the trees.

She was being followed. She tried her radio. Nope. scrambled, too. She hissed a curse before taking off as quietly as possible away from the trees. She couldn't get her sense of direction, and because of the new moon, there was barely any light to see around the rocks and other shapes in the valley.

Her stalker inched around another rock, being carefull to keep himself in the shadows.  
Jade paused, listening for anything louder than her overworked oxygen cyclers. Nothing.  
Suddenly, a glint of light. The owner cursed and ducked back to where he couldn't be seen. Jade reached for her pistol. The figure peeked around the rock, knowing his quarry had seen him, but did she know where he was? obviously not, since she was aiming 45 degrees away from him, off to his right. He grinned and unholstiered his own weapon.

Jade glanced around frantically for her adversary, panic threatening to grow a little more every astrosecond. Maybe if there was someplace to hide... just rocks. and he could be behind any one.

The shadowed firgure targeted the jet, sliding off the safety of his rifle with barely-audible click. Jade turned and fired.

"Wrong way honey." came the reply, and the Decepticon fired.

Jade screeched and ducked as the bolt flew over her head, skirting for a nearby rock. "Yeah, and you missed!" she retorted.

"Oh, I'll make sure I won't next time." the male voice echoed around the valley, making it impossible to tell where it came from.

A second figure crested the hill behind her, keeping himself out of sight behind the rocks. There were two of them, and one jet.

She didn't stand a chance!

Jade breathed harder, trying to get oxygen into her overheated systems and cool them off some, but it didn't seem to be working.

The Decepticon up on the hill hit a lose rock, that bounced down, freezing and ducking down to squat in place as it fell.

Jade turned and fired.

The shadowed Decepticon in the other direction, across from Jade fired from behind the rock, hitting where the stone had fallen to, thinking she had done it.

Jade turned and fired, getting a suprised cry.

"Ha. Tag, you're it!" the jet crowed.

A burst of light lanced out, catching the femmeseeker in the back and knocking her forward.

The sniper from above made his way down, and tackled her shoving her facedown on the ground. "And overconfidence can lead to one's downfall." the voice calmly assured her.

He tapped her hand with the end of his gun, and she let go.

"Tag."

Jade mumbled something uncomplimentary about Decepticons. The mech who was holding her down merely chuckled. "If I was one. and I don't see what interfacing with a toaster-oven has to do with tactical interpretation."

Jade laughed out loud as he took his weight off her and helped her to her feet. "It's a figure of speech, Prowl."

Jazz appeared from behind the rock, limping slightly as he walked up.

"Aw, come on. it's only a stun blaster. sheesh." Jade shrugged.

"I know, but didjya have ta turn the rock ta shrapnel?" he winced, pulling out a bit of rock stuck in his knee-joint.

"Oops. Sorry." Jade looked sheepish.

She glanced around. "Actually, we should run these tactical battlefield scenarios whatever you call them more oftem." she gave the pair a grin. "I haven't had this much fun since my friends and I played hide and go seek in the dark, back in highschool."

"Hide and go seek in da dark? I tohught that was a kids game." Jazz piped. They started to walk, as Jade explained. "Well, it is. But when I was part of the church youth group, they used to have these sleepovers... parties, basically, at the church, and around 1 am, they'd turn out all the lights, and run around in the dark throwing a big dodgeball... ermm... bouncyball at each other. there were threebouncy balls, and whoever got hit was 'it', and had to help them find everyone else. The last person to get caught was the winner." she shrugged.

"I see."

"although, it just started out with one 'it' person. Made good for sneaking around and stuff. It was a lot of fun." she grinned as the Ark's blast door came into view around the mountain, it's warm orange glow seeming inviting somehow.

Prowl nodded. "Perhaps we should do this more often, then. It would help the other autobots to be more wary of the possibility of the casseticons infiltrating the Ark, and help in our organizational skills in battle."

Jade headed over to the repairbay. Her wing being damaged might have been exaggerated, but whatever... or whoever knocked out her flight systems hadn't. They had been sneaking around, and someone shot her from behind. when she woke up, she couldn't fly or use her radio. She guessed they were toying with her, telling her to be more cautious, more carefull. She grinned and promised to get them first next time. Had they been actual Decepticons, she guessed she wouldn't have been as lucky. 


	6. 1:21 Angry Jade

For angry, another one requested by darkstatic. LOL.

other charas: Bluestatic and Wheeljack

time/place/date: midday, outside the ark, no set date.

objects: random obstacles, a bird, a rubber duck.

Hope I didn't forget anything. :-)

She had just finished washing off the day's accumulation of dust and dirt. she was bored, so Jade made her way outside to get in some target practice. Bluestatic and Wheeljack were testing out yet another of his inventions. A rocket launcher-type-thingie this time. Jade resisted the urge to run back inside, not just for that, but for the January cold that almost turned her into a jet-sicle the instant she reached the door. But curiosity got the best of her.

"Yeah, but what about it's accuracy?" the young engineer asked.

"Oh, it can hit a small object a hundred meters away." Wheeljack boasted.

"How about a really small target?" Jade sounded.

Wheeljack jumped, fuimbling the gun momentarily, and Jade wondered if he was going to drop it and have it explode on him.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." he shrugged.

She nodded. "hmm... how about, this?" she pulled out a rubber ducky, about the size of her thumb, and placed it about 20 feet away.

"Watch this!" Wheeljack grinned, and before Jade could tell him to let her get far away, the rocket launcher whooshed, and there was an explosion that threw the jet of her feet.

She picked herself up out of the mud puddle she'd landed in, the paint on her back scorched. "Grrr..." she spat out the rest of the mud, and wiped it from her optics. Bluestreak grinned sheepishly of to the side.

"ooops..."

"Wheeljack!" A bird flew from a nearby tree, startled off it's perch by her yell.

Jade pasted her hands on her hips angrily and glared. She kept wiping, but it seemed the mud had stuck. "Great. I can't see."

Wheeljack stuttered apologies after her as she stomped back into the Ark, tripping over random objects and cursing loudly in Cybertronian, almost tripping over Sparkplug once. She managed to see out of one eye long enough to reach her quarters.

"Great. yet another shower." she sighed. 


	7. 1:02 Blind Jade

This one's for Frightened Jade, requested by darkstatic

other charas: Shadow, Prowl, Wheejack, Sunstreaker

time/place/date: early morning, January, middle of nowhere.

objects: a rock, a rotten fish, a can of wax.

It had been a simple enough mission, stop the Decepticons, fly around and play laser-hockey with Starscream and the other jets until Megatron called a retreat. It would have been fine had there not been only five Autobots and backup hadn't arrived yet. Megatron was allready leaving, so it made no difference.

That is, until megatron turned and fired a parting shot. Jade transformed going into a feet-first screeching halt midair, her favorite maneuver, and the trio of seekers streaked past her. Unfortunately, that was when Megatron decided to fire at her. The jet screeched and hit the ground. They were somewhere in Canada, and it was a few miles to the Ark. Their fuel reserves were getting pretty low, and it was getting colder, being about 5 in the morning. Jade suspected the rest of the Ark was asleep right now in the relative warmth of the depths of the mountain volcano the Ark resided in. She wished she could be there right now.

The jet hit facefirst, shattering her canopy. (again). She cursed aloud.

Shadow ran up, and all Jade heard was footsteps. She reached for her backup guns, but someone grabbed her arms from behind. She instinctively stamped on his foot and elbowed him at the same time turning trying to deliver an open-palmed blow, but Prowl dodged it easily. "Jade! calm down!"

She stopped.

"Prowl?" She looked around, but only saw darkness.

"What happened? why can't I see?" Two more sets of footsteps, off to the left. She turned her head slightly at the sound. Shadow hissed. "oooh. that had to hurt."

Wheeljack winced. "I'm suprised you're still awake." he came up, putting a hand under the jet's chin so she couldn't move her head much. He looked for a second, then moved something and the jet cringed at the sharp pain, like someone was trying to peel her forehead armor off.

"Hold still." Wheeljack admonished gently.

Light hit her optics. Nothing but an ocean of blue light. Like being underwater. She could make out dark blots where her friends might be.

"Great. lovely." wheeljack 'hmm"-ed again. "How interesting." he said.

"What?" Shadow waked up, making sure her friend was okay.

"You're lucky you were that far away." Wheeljack pointed out the shattered remains of optic glass on the ground, and picked one of the peices up, some sort of melted clear material hanging from it. "If you had been any closer, you could've been killed, or permanently blinded." the jet just nodded.

Shadow looked at the glass. It was blue. The clear material melted to it was yellow.

"We should get back to the ark." Prowl advised.

"Need a ride?" shadow asked. "Yeah, sure." Jade nodded. She could make out a slightly darker area where Shadow was, and walked forward, using her hands to dtop when she reached the dragon. She climbed on and Shadow took to the air, while Wheeljack and Prowl led the way on the ground.

Sunstreaker was none too happy being on gaurd duty when they got there, but decided not to gripe since Prowl was with the group. He retook his seat on the rock outside the Ark's main door, and pulled his waxing cloth and can of wax out, and picked up where he had left off polishing himself.

He mumbled something about "This job stinks." then he noticed Prowl was out of audio range, insdie the Ark, added. "It stinks like a rotten fish!"

his commline came on.

"don't think I didn't hear that."

Sunstreaker looked up and flipped off the security camera (gave it the bird)

-------------------------------------------

okay... whew! that was hard, trying to get the rotten fish in there! they were nowhere near the ocean or any water the whole time... heh. I would like to see Shadow's reaction to Jade having the equivalent of contact lenses, though. (they're why her eyes are green and not blue. They allow her to see against the sun while flying, something lika 'gamma filter' or something-or-another, kinda ike having sunglasses on, I'm not really sure...) 


	8. 1:07 Frightened Jade

Written for darkstatic, who requested it.

other charas: Bluestatic, Wheeljack, one of the Rangers (a Decepticon sub-faction)

place/time/date: around August 7th, midday, the middle of nowhere

The sound of weaponfire sounded across the shallow valley, and Jade and shadow ducked and dodged, weaving back and forth between laserblasts as the Decepticon jets persued. Jade crisscrossed the battlefield once. "I don't think they've given up." she radioed. Shadow was about to reply, but instead had to dodge yet another laserblast from Starscream.

Suddenly, a rocked came out of nowhere, slamming into the dragon's wing. She looked down. Onslaught. In his tank mode. Jade saw, and almost doged Vortex's wind blast. The jet was knocked back, spiraling out of control. Brawl watched almost disinterestedly for a second before firing at her, hitting her nosecone. Jade felt her flight systems fizzle and short-circuit. She hit the ground, ducking into a roll, and ran over to where Shadow was. Before she could reach the red-on-black dragon, Vortex unleashed an Ion blast, at the same time as Rumble and Frenzy decided to use their piledrivers and create a small earthquake.

They didn't know there was a subterranian cavern under all this, and the instant the fracture began, the entire area collapsed, sending two slightly suprised femmes into the crevasse. Rumble skirted to the edge to look into the dark, absysmal depths. "Ooh, that's a long way ta fall!" he noted with a grin.

"Heh, yeah." Frenzy replied, also grinning. "We'd better get back ta the fight before Megatron wants ta know where we went.

Megatron soon called for a retreat, and the autobots had thought Jade and Shadow had allready headed back to the ark. meanwhile...

The sounds of falling rock echoed around the darkness, followed by a clink, and a scrape of metal on rock. "Ow, my wing.." Shadow glanced around, the only light being cast was from her red optics, as the sun was almost to the horizon. "What happened?" she shook her head to clear the dizziness. She looked up at where they had fallen through. Unfortunately, the rest of the dirt and rock surrounding the opening had also caved in, sealing them in.

"Jade."

no answer.

"Jade?" a little louder this time.

"mmm?...ow!" there was a thunk and a pair of green optics clicked on.

"Are you allright?" Shadow asked.

"uh..." there was a long pause, as though the femmejet was deciding whether to tell Shadow the truth of the situation, or a lie that would help keep her calm.

"Where are we?" she finally asked, avoiding the question totally.

Shadow noticed, but let it drop. "Rumble... or frenzy, whichever one he was, caused a cave in, and we're stuck in an underground cave."

"Oh." the jet glanced around frantically for a second, then looked up. nothing. You would think a seeker would naturally be claustraphobic, but Jade wasn't allways a seeker. She had been human once, and could turn back into one, so she was more grounded than most jets.

But she wasn't so sure about how shadow would react. "Uh... do you think we could fly out?" she finally asked.

"My wing." Shadow growled softly at the pain shooting from her pinion to the tip of her left wing. "Is broken... or something."

"Oh. okay... maybe you could climb out?" Jade suggested, a hopefull look in her eyes.

"Shadow shook her head. "Practically the entire rest of the valley collapsed on top of us." she eyed the top of the cavern far above.

Jade gulped. She didn't like where this was headed. She tried to turn on her comm. radio, but her console gave off a shower of sparks instead. she yelped.

Shadow tried hers. "Shadow to base... anyone? can you hear me?"

the only reply was a spray of static, and silence. "We must be too far underground. The signal's not getting out." she looked at her comm.

Jade gulped, and looked around. "So you hear that?" she asked.

Shadow tilted her head slightly to one side, listening.

Thunder.

She listened again, and Jade turned around to look at where the noise had come from.

She pulled a torch (flashlight) out of subspace, and aimed it at the wall behind her. A trickling stream of water was slowly but surely pouring out of a crack in the rock.

Jade really didn't like where this was going! she slowly, inch-by-inch aimed it down at her feet. The area they were standing on was above water, but everywhere else had at least a foot of water Jade couldn't tell exactly how deep it was, and she didn't want to know

((she's not claustrophobic, unless there's a substancial amount of water in there with her. Then she panics.))

She backed up, gulping, starting to breath heavily.

"It's going to rain... that's water..." she turned around to face Shadow.

"How much...gasp... underground did you say... gasp... we were?" she looked more frigtened for the second.

Shadow looked up. "Oh, I don't know, I'd say... a couple hundred feet or so. Why?" she looked calmly at the jet, who's optics were like saucers, and Jade suddenly started to breathe heavily. She sank down to a sitting position.

"Omigosomigosh...underground...gasp...rainstorm...gasp...flooding...gaspgaspgasp Shadow quirked an optic ridge at her. was she having a panic attack?

"We have to get out of here." she jumped up, and started pacing in circles. "Maybe I can fly up there."

Before Shadow could protest, the jet had turned on her afterburners and headed for where they had come through. "Jade, wait! you can't..." Shadow was going to say "get out that way" but the jet's stablizers weren't functioning, and she crashed into a stalagtite, and came tumbling down. She started pacing again.

Shadow tried to reach out and stop her, but she just backed up, pacing a different way. "Calm dopwn, panicing isn't going to get us anywhere." the red-on-black dragon calmly reasoned.

"Panic!?" Jade retorted, optics round. "Who said gasp I was gasp panicking...I'mnotpanicking.." she paced faster. shadow blinked. They had to find a way out of here soon. she knew most jets were claustrophobic, but not this badly. Jade suddenly whirled, stalking forward. "o you know what happens when it rains? the water table goes up, which means this cave will flood. and metal can't float! metal sinks!" she sat down again, breathing heavily.

Shadow started to reach out again. "Just... calm down." she said steadily. Jade was starting to worry her.

Jade reached out and knocked away the proffered hand, jumping up and stalking past. "Maybe... if it's not that much dirt we can just blast it away." the jet desperately aimed her blasters at the roof and started firing at where they had fallen through.

"Jade don't!" Shadow yelled, and tackled the jet around the waist. It was a good thing, too. Because a whole lot of rock came falling down where she had been standing. "You could bring the entire cave down ion us!" Shadow yelled.

"No! we have to get out of here!" Jade struggled, and tried to use her afterburners to fly out of the dragon's grip. "Jade! CALM DOWN!" Shadow yelled.

But the jet kept struggling.

well, she could allways slap the jet to bring her back to her senses. But with her claws and being in dragon mode, she might do more damage to the poor jet. And the space was now too small for her to transform.

Jade tried to kick her off. Shadow growled and bit the seeker's arm Not hard enough to do much damage, just enough to get her attention. And maybe leave a couple dents.

"AOOOWW!"

Jade stopped struggling, and it seemed like she was too focused on the pain to panic. She gasped a couple times, then gulped. "Okay, okay... I'm calm...".

"I think."

she looked at Shadow worriedly.

Shadow sighed and looked across the cavern.

The rain had started to come down, and dripped down from the ceiling.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and shadow caught sight of it. "Hey, what was that?" she craned her neck to look upwards. It was only a tiny hole, maybe a couple feet around, the size of a human. Shadow tried her comm one more time. "Shadow to base. Can you hear me."

"They can't hear you." Jade moaned from the darkness. "We're gonna die... buried alive and drowned."

Shadow shot the seeker a glare. She turned back to her comm and though she heard a soft sniffle. The dragon just shook her head and kept trying. She still got no reply, just static.

"Well, my emergency beacon's on. So they might find us." she turned, wincing as her wing scraped the rock again. "We should just settle down, and find something to do while we're waiting for them, okay?" she suggested.

Jade only nodded, green optics bobbing in the darkness.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a shout. "I think I found it!" Wheeljack's voice. But it was distant. "Shadow!" and that was Bluestatic.

"Sis! are you down there!?" Shadow jumped up "STATS! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" she yelled. Jade jumped up. "We're saved! they're here! WE'RE SAVED!!!" she yelled.

Slowly, Hoist let down his line, and Shadow grabbed it. "You go first." she handed it to Jade, who looked up at the widening opening, as the Autobots carefully removerd the rock around it.  
"You sure?" Jade knew that sounded really stupid right now, but if the cavern caved in any more, shadow would be too big to get out through the opening.

"I'm sure." Shadow nodded. Jade gulped and went to where she could see the opening. "Okay." she called. Her voice still held the tiniest waver, but she just looked at their rescuers as she was pulled up. a minute later, Shadow emerged from the cavern into the rainstorm, the liquid rolling off her armor, taking some of the mud with it.

"I'm glad we found you guys when we did." Wheeljack noted. "Prime said we're supposed to have flooding in the area..."

Jade started to whimper again. "What's wrong?" Wheeljack asked

"Nothing. I'm just... happy to be safe." the jet looked at him.

Bluestatic got a funny look on his face. "You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" he asked. Jade blinked "Uh... not really?..." she waited half a beat, then decided he wasn't buying it. "Okay, not really, but when there's water involved... sigh.. just a little bit."

Wheeljack laughed. Bluestatic took the chance to give his big sister a hug.

"Ow. static, wing."

"Oops... sorry, sis." the young engineer backed off half a step. "I'm just happy to see you're safe." he smiled. Wheeljack looked up at the sky, which the couds had darkened against, and the wind was starting to pick up. "We should get back to base." wheeljack suggested. Both femmes nodded. A pair of headlights appeared in the pounding rain, and Prime pulled up, opening his trailer door. Both Shadow and Jade climbed in, and Prime headed for home.

Did I miss something/ I feel like I missed something. Oh yeah, Shadow might have also bitten Jade out of annoyance, but I didn't want her to come off as being to callous.  
Hope I got her personality right... Lemme know if I did anything wrong, k? even if it's the tiniest thing.

And I wasn't sure how to put one of the Rangers in, so forgive me if this seems a bit... mushy. I didn't intend it to be. But here's a little add- on for ya.

alternate ending::

Saber circled the group warily, then ran. she had been caught in the small tremor, and resulting cave in, also, but had somehow managed to stay invisible the entire time. At least she got to be close to her gestalt-mate. It was good to be close enough to feel her very aura again. Saber smirked. she would have bitten that whiny jet too if shadow hadn't. she glanced back at the group as Optimus Prime pulled up. she was just glad they hd been rescued when they had. she had gotten so bored down there, she was about to become visible, just for something to do.

But when Hoist had let down his line, the tiger had grabbed onto it before Jade could reach for it, and started climbing up. It was a small miracle how she had managed to climb over the opposite side of the opening without making a sound, or knocking any rock back into the cave. She watched them leave, wshing Shadow wouldn't leave. But maybe sometime they would get their sixth back. It felt so... complete what they were, when they were together. united as a single mind. a loud clap of thunder brought the tiger out of her thoughts, and she ran across the valley away from the group, towards home, and out of the rain. 


	9. 1:22 In Costume Jade

this one is for in costume, first person p.o.v.

Yeah, I guess you could say I wear a costume. Every day, in fact, pretend to be something I'm not. Well, I am, kinda. I guess not many humans get the chance to become a transformer, but then, noe everyone knows this. Know what I truly am, I mean. You see, I was merely a human, who was given a great gift, through a device I still don't know everything about. But it has been both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes, I wonder why I have it, and it creates so much trouble... It seems Megatron every now and them will come up with some diode-brained scheme to get his hands on it, and it usually winds up with someone getting hurt. But that's a different story, to be told another time.

Yes, I pretend to be a regular transformer, one of the many who inhabit the Ark. I doubt the Decepticons know about it's ability, aside from Megatron. I'm not ever sure all of the Autobots know that I'm not just a robot in disguise, but a human in disguise, really. shadow didn't even know about this, although I had told her. But I don't think she really believed it until she walked into the rec. room, and there I was in the middle of one of the tables, chatting away with my friends. i just jumped off and turned back into a mecha with a blue flash.

Now I know some of you out there are probably beginning to think I'm a Mary-sue, but before you go pointing any fingers at me, let me say it's not the easiest thing to do, and i can't just spontaneously snap my fingers. It drains my energy, almost to the point of collapsing (I feel like I've been on my feet for nine or ten hours straight), and it takes concentration. If someone were to poke me or something while trying to change, I'd probably jump out of suprise and not be able to. It takes focusing of certain energies, energies that lay inside the device, and if I can't reach them, like sometimes when I really need to, I can't change.

I don't think I was put in this world to see it as a human. I was meant to be a transformer. Which is why when I first got transported here, along with my friends, i was turned into a Transformer. We all were. I was sent for a purpose. But then, I guess you could say Primus has a reason for everything. The Autobots have a purpose here too. To save humanity.  
Guess you could say that's a pretty big responsibility, huh? and I could never do it as a human. But I look at myself, even as a seeker, and see the human me staring back at me through that mirror. I meet people, and they act like I'm just another autobot, another Cybertronian. Even the Decepticons are none-the-wiser. But truthfully, I'm still a human. Trying to help save a world of humans. It's irony, yet it's true. So I guess you could say I wera this disguise, I never tell anyone who the real me is, except for my friends. To all others, I have become my disguise. My 'alternate self' of a sort.

It kinda gives a new dimension to the words "more than meets the eyes", doesn't it?

Well, there's the base's alarm. I must go and help save the world, yet again. Time to go don my disguise and help battle the forces of evil. LOL

till later,

Jade

:-)

------------------------------

The humand ran down the steps of her balcony living room, turning into a muave and blue seekerjet in a blue flash, who ran for her door, almost running into Powerglide and Bumblebee as they passed. "Hey guys, what is it this time?" she asked.anxiously.

"I heard it was another raid on an..."

The remainder of Bumblebee's reply was cut off by the door closing.

Just another day... 


	10. 1:28 Playing With Animals Jade

Birds of a feather...

"I don't think this is how you're supposed to do this."

Windcharger leaned over where the human had a muddied cockatoo perched on the young blonde female's shoulder, which was eyeing the bucket of warm, soapy water with a rather suscpicious look. "Are you sure it won't drown?" Gears asked hesitantly. Jade pushed a lock of now-muddied feathers out of her hair. "I have no clue as to how to keep a pet, but if Carly and Spike wanted us to take care of their pet while they're on their honeymoon, then care for her, I will."

She glanced up at the bird on her shoulder, reaching up. "Come on, Daisy. It's okay."

The bird instead clicked it's beak and moved to the other shoulder. The human sighed. "Okay, then... I know you won't get in my shower when it's running, and I thought birds liked running water. At least my parakeets did." she gave the bird a look, which it seemed like the bird glared in reply with an "and I'm not a parakeet" look.

Gears sighed. "Can we just get this over with? I don't want to have to wait around all night. All this steam is making my cables squeak." Windcharger just glanced at his fellow minispy. "Well, since Spike asked all three of us to take care of this bird, we're staying here, and you can go fix your squeaky cables later." Gears huffed "Stupid bird."

Before the human could react or yell for him not to, he plucked the small avian right off the femme's shoulder and dunked her into the water. "Gears don't!" Jade swawked, almost as loudly as the bird did, and reached for the flapping white and orange mass of feathers and outstretched wings. The bird reached out, and Jade yanked her hand back, sporting a large red mark.

"Ow! IT BIT ME!" she balled her hands for a second, then quietly said. "Let her go, Gears."

Said bird seemed to know what she was thinking, and the instant he did so, the bird squawqued louder and flapped up, kicking at his face. The minibot backed off. "Aah! It tried to attack me!" he grabbed for the nearest thing, which happened to be a golf club, but Daisy had allready made it back to the relative safety of her cage, and crawled under it, glowering at the trio from the shadows underneath it.

"Stupid slagging..." Gears trailed off into cybertronian mutterings, and Jade just shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Daisy, honey."

She leaned down and gave the bird a pout, who had practically every single feather on her head and neck sticking straight up.

She slowly stretched out an arm, and tried to lower her voice, like talking to a child. "Come on, honey. It's okay. You don't have to have a bath right now. I'm sorry you got all muddy. I'm sure they didn't mean to dump your carrier in the mud on the way inside."

She shot a glare at the two.

The bird inched forward cautiously, watching for any sudden movements out of the three.

"It's okay, Daisy honey. Come 'ere." the bird finally climbed up her arm, and she petted the bird, holding her close to her, knowing it would calm her down.

"Go on, we'll find another way to get the mud off you, okay?"

well, Jade hoped her tone of voice wasn't too frightening. The bird climbed into her cage, and up onto her perch, turning to keep a watchfull eye on the two minispies.

"Forget it. We can find another way to get her clean." she finally decided.

"I hope this time without getting that... bird out of her cage." Gears spat. "That water isn't helping my joints anyway. It'll probably dissolve the oil lubricating the rotors, and the next thing you know..."

Jade sighed.

"That's okay. I'll find a way. You guys don't have to worry."

Windcharger looked over at the bird, who seemed to be silently reveling in her 'victory over the metal creatures' from her perch.

"I'll help you out if you want." he turned to Gears. "You don't have to worry about her, okay?"

"Good. I don't know how I got assigned to be a petsitter anyway." the little red and blue car grumbled as he left. "I think I got a feather down my oxygen intakes." he coughed.

Jade just shook her head at him, and Daisy chirped, as though to say "see ya. ha-ha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plotbunny hit as soon as I got the request. It comes from previous experiences with a cockatoo belonging to someone I know, also named Daisy. She was something else. (I swear it seemed like that bird could make out facial expressions sometimes. LOL )BTW, Crystalphoenix, if you'd be so kind as to drop me the link for your 28 ficlets list, I'll head over and see if there's any others to request. (If you're still doing them.) 


	11. 1:10 Happy Birthday Jade

This one was requested by Shadow (DarkStatic) from based off a fic from her 28 Shadows, flirty prompt. She requested I write something of Jade's point of view on the whole thing, so I did.

I know, it's a little late. my b-day was March and, but anyways... here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was eight P.M when Jade walked into the Ark's rec. room. Jazz and Blaster had discovered her birthday after she took the weekend off to return to her home-dimension for a family birthday party, and wanted to celebrate.

"There she is!" Blaster grinned. Jade just waved, knowing she was in for an interesting night. The music had started, and a few other 'bots showed up who were just getting off duty and wanted some energon, and the twins showed up.

"What's that?" the femmejet eyed the barrel-shaped canister Sunstreaker was carrying. The yellow lamborgini grinned. "Oh nothing, just some specially brewed high grade." Jade's face lit up in a wide smile "Gimme!" Sunstreaker set the container down and poured it. Jade gulped it, and winced, trying to swallow the concoction. "Oy. That stuff's the equivalent of whiskey." she coughed. Sunstreaker just laughed. "Wimp."

Jade grinned and got another energon cube for a chaser. On her way to the dispenser, she noticed Shadow and Bluestatic had slipped in. Jazz and Bluestreak had pulled 'Static, who somewhat resembled Prowl and Bluestreak, but with a silver and blue paint job, over to the 'dance floor', and Smokescreen had started a poker game at another table. The jet smiled as the music changed to something more upbeat. One of her favorite artists, Pink, was playing. She waved hi to shadow and went back over to the twins. "Okay, call me a wimp again." she smirked. Sunstreaker looked at the cube in her hand then back up at her. 'Okay. wimp."

Jade wapped him on the shoulder. "Just gimme a shot ya dork!" Sunstreaker looked at his shoulder like she'd just marred his paint, then poured one. He handed Sideswipe one, then poured one for himself. Sideswipe held up his glass. "Here's to being a year older..."

"Quarter of a century now." Jade added. Sideswipe gave her a look for interrupting. "Let's hope you make it to a whole century." he finished, and the twins downed their shots. Jade followed suit. She glanced over to where the red and black dragoness, Shadow, was reading a novel on a datapad. Jazz walked over. "Hey wings, whassup?" Jade shrugged. "Not much."

"Static here was wonderin' what a birthday is." Jazz said, pointing over his shoulder. Bluestatic, who was lingering behind Jazz. "Well, how do I explain this?" Jade leaned against the table. "Humans celebrate the day they were born...er.. created, although I only celebrate every three years or so because time here in this dimension moves three times as fast as my homeworld."

Static blinked. The femmejet would have explained further, except that Sunstreaker nudged her with another shot. She took it, then wandered away from the table. "I stick around there too long and I'll wind up on the floor." she thought. She made her way over to one of the tables in the middle of the room and sat down. She smiled at the sight of Static, Bluestreak, and Jazz trying to dance. Apparently the party had started before she got here. She pulled out her camera and grinned, taking a couple of snapshots.

Bumblebee came over with Brawn and Windcharger. "hey, what's that?" Windcharger leaned over to get a look at the laptop and camera. "Uh, it's a laptop, and a camera?" Jade replied giving him a look like he was wierd if he'd never seen a laptop computer. "No, I mean the pictures." Windcharger pointed. "Oh, yeah. I was just..." Before she could finish her sentence, the minibot had snatched up her camera and taken a snapshot of her, open-mouthed and everything. She froze when it flashed, making it a perfect snapshot. The computer beeped.

"Ha-ha." The jet deadpanned. "If you wanna take pictures, you might wanna unplug the camera." she stood up and unplugged it. "Or the pictures'll go directly to my computer and they're set on the biggest size. It scould make the computer freeze." she glanced at the laptop. "Okay." the trio of minispies walked off and started snapping pictures.

Jade followed. If they dropped her camera, she'd be mad. That was one of a kind, thank you so very much. And then they arrived at the twins's table, where they were pouring out shot glasses. 'click!' Sideswipe glared. "You could have warned me, so I could turn and let you get my good side." he turned slightly to the left. Jade smirked. Sideswipe unexpectedly threw an arm around Sunstreaker's shoulders and beamed. Sideswipe shoved him off. "Hey! you ruined my photo!"

"Did not!"

'click'

Jade snatched another shot glass while they weren't looking. eh, what the heck.  
The rest of the party went fairly she watched Jazz and Blaster trying to get Shadow driunk, all the while snickering. She glanced down, and noticed Spike standing on the tabletop. "Oh, hey Spike.What's up?" the human glanced around, and Jade noticed the brightly-wrapped package under his arm. "Umm..." he held it out. "From Dad and Carly and me"

Jade was suprised, to say the least. A party would have been enough. Although a couple of the others had given her a couple of things. But she hadn't expected something from the humans of the group. Funny, come to think of it. They were the ones who best understood what a birthday was. She carefully tore off the paper to reveal a metal circle with a simple clasp on the back, and an autobot-shaped pendant on the front. "A necklace?"

Spike shrugged. "We weren't sure what to get you and Carly suggested that most women like jewelery"

Jade lifted the choker-necklace, and absolutley beamed. "Thanks, Spike!" she got a closer look, revealing it was a simple sheet of metal, the edges had been sanded down to make sure they weren't sharp, and had been polished to sparkling. She put it on, and looked at her reflection in the laptop screen. the Autobot symbol was hanging from the bottom, reflecting the light.

She looked over the screen and saw Shadow and Jazz up at the front of the room, and the musical pair were giving the dragon shot after shot. Jade grinned as the minispies took a snapshot of Shadow with Jade's camera. The twins deceided to get in on this, and grabbed the camera. Jade decided to make her way over before they started fighting over it. She heard Spike wish her a happy birthday over the music, and waved back as she went. 'Thanks!".

The mispies moved off, aparently they weren't gonna fight over it. "Hey guys." Jade walked up. Jazz just grinned "Hey, Jade, enjoyin the party. "Yeah. Check out what Spike an the others got me." Jade grinned, readjusting her 'necklace'. Shadow took the chance to go over to a nearby table and sit down. Jade glanced at her, knowing the dragoness didn't really like crowds. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed her, and Sunstreaker snapped a picture of her, then handed the camera to Sideswipe (they were taking turns at taking pictures).

Jade wasn't sure if it was something he said, or the drinking, but Shadow suddenly stood up and kissed him. Several shouts and cheers sounded, and a whistle from somewhere in the back. Of course, Sideswipe got it on the camera. Everyone's jaws dropped. Sunstreaker tried to take a step back, but the high-grade stepped in, and he fell. Everyone laughed, and Sideswipe was prettymuch rolling with laughter. Jazz, grinning, took the camera and snapped pictures of both of them. "Yeah! Now this party's started!" Jade announced between laughs. Shadow just walked away, but not before turning around and wink at the stunned Sunstreaker.

About fifteen minutes, Jade finally announced that she was going to her quarters, but let the group keep the camera to take more pictures if they wanted to.

Although, she did find Shadow on the way, and the two got lost about four times while they were walking. But they finally found their way to Shadow's quarters, and Jade made her way back to hers.

"Hmm... it seems that high-grade wears of pretty fast." She thought. She was standing in the doorway to her quarters, not tired anymore. "I wonder if they're still partying over there." she thought. She smirked, and headed back to the rec. room.

"Call me stupid for not knowing when to give up." she said to herself, grinning. She wondered if they might be able to get someone else to do something stupid. heh."

"I wonder if they've ever heard of a game called twister..." and evil smile crept across the jet's face as she rounded the corner, hearing the music coming from the rec room...


	12. 1:25 Flirty Jade

**Title:** Go Fish

**Summary:** Jade is trying to flirt with Jazz again. although this time, the story didn't go quite the way I had planned. Takes place on New Years Eve, 1990, one year after _"Shameless Fangirling"_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rec room was alive with voices and music when Jade walked in. She smirked at the Christmas decorations that were still up. "I guess they're going to wait till next year to take them down." she smirked. Considering the new year started in about three hours, it wasn't very long. She caught sight of the twins sitting at a table with Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Jazz.

She went to the dispenser and got a cube of energon _"I just know Sunny's got some of that high-grade stashed away, and he's going to just insist I take a shot."_ she thought. She couldn't stand the stuff, it was like whiskey would be to humans, but if she had an energon cube, she could just pour the shot into her drink. She waltzed over, giving everyone at the table a sweet smile. "Hi guys, whatchya doin?" she asked.

"Hi." came the replies.

Wheeljack looked at his cards "go fish."

Ratchet groaned and reached for the pile. Jade laughed. "You're playing _"Go Fish?"_ She sat down between Jazz and Sideswipe. "What's wrong, run out of credits for poker?" she snickered.

"No. We just decided to find something new to play." sunstreaker replied, reaching for his barrel. _"Aaaand... here we go!"_ Jade thought, taking the proffered shot and pouring it into her drink. She nodded. "Can I get in one the nxt round?" the others shrugged. "Sure"

----------------------------------

Three hands later.  
Jade grinned and looked over her cards coyly at Sunstreaker across from her."Gimme a four."

Sunstreaker glanced at Jazz and Sideswipe. "Go fish."

"Drat!"

The jet leaned back and stretched as Sideswipe took his turn. She knew it was a terribly obvious move, but held onto her cards with her right hand and draped her left one across Jazz's shoulders as she stretched. Ratchet glanced up, then back down at his cards. "Don't let Prowl catch you doing that."

"Oh?" Jade gave the black and white next to her a glance "Why not?" She grinned mischeviously. Ratchet took another shot of high-grade. "Because he found out about you two last year, and was none-too-happy about it."

Jade eeped and removed her arm. "Whattya mean he found out!?" The CMO looked up and shrugged. "He knew about it because A. they're bonded, so one knows what the other's doing all the time, and B. because Jazz told him."

Jade looked at him suprisedly. "He allready knew when I told 'Im. The second you walked out of our quarters he asked me 'bout it." Jazz put in.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other. "How's come we didn't know?" Sideswipe asked jokingly. Jade glared. "Well I didn't get yelled at or anything. So that's good."

She turned back to the game. Jazz added "No, but he said since we were both really drunk, it probly didn't matter." Jade threw the requested card over to Wheeljack. "No wonder I got stuck with monitor duty and nightshift gaurding." she frowned.

The game continued on for another round, and Jazz got up. "I'm gonna put on some more music." Jade started to get up, too. "I'm gonna get another round of drinks. Anyone else need one?" She asked. "Sure." came the answer. The jet started to get up, and cursed inwardly. That high-grade was allready starting to effect her balance. She would have hit the floor, had the person next to her not caught her. "Heh. you okay?" Jazz grinned. Jade smiled. Their faces were just so much apart. she could practically lean in and kiss him.

Unfortunately, Prowl chose that very moment to walk in. Jade glanced over. "I'm fine, thanks." she said quickly, and wobbled to the dispenser. Prowl gave her a curious look and went over to one of the other tables to talk to Trailbreaker and Hound about their patrol routes and lack of reports. They had been taking too many offroading trips in their spare time, and it was starting to get expensive for repair parts and things like that.

Jade leaned against the dispenser, watching the tactician walk away. She jabbed the button for a cube. "Can't do anything to me for just flirting." she groused. She turned and stumbled back to the table, almost falling onto it. Jazz and Sideswipe each grabbed an arm, and Sideswipe helped her sit.

"Thanks." she mumbled, looking at the table. She sat down the cubes, picked up the deck, glanced at Prowl, then glanced at Jazz. _"Just wait till he leaves."_ she though, smirking. She shuffled the cards. "So, who's up for another round?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. Jade's a shameless flirt sometimes. Not that it gets her anywhere though. grins Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	13. 1:11 Surprised

**Title:** Guess Who?

**Summary:** Jade is thankfull for HighRoad being there to save her, but this time, she's gonna be suprised to discover just how alike HighRoad, a mimic of Optimus Prime, is to his counterpart.

(this was originally supposed to be for "In Love, but I allready had one typed)

-------------------------------------------

Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge cackled as their weaponblasts connected with Jade's afterburners, sending the jet spiraling down towards the ground. Jade yelped and turned as she fell, catching sight of HighRoad and Prime in the midst of yet another battle with the Decepticons. She managed to hit a small grove of pine trees, which cusioned her fall. She muttered curses about getting pine sap in places it would take a lot of scrubbing to remove it from. Megatron and the others had almost conceded defeat, and looked like they were about to take off.

Jade thanked her lucky stars, but didn't see Starscream and Thundercracker coming up behind her. Skywarp teleported in front of the femme and punched her in the face before she could react, knocking her back into Thundercracker's waiting arms. Starscream walked around in front of her, and Jade struggled.

"Let me go!" she yelled. But her voice was muffled by the remaining weaponfire.

Starscream smirked. "Not this time, Auto-brat!" He aimed his armcannon at her head.

Several thunderlike shots rang out, knocking both Skywarp and Starscream away. Thundercracker took one look at where they'd come from and took off. Starscream and Skywarp followed a second after. Jade looked over at HighRoad, who was aiming his still-smoking rifle at the retreating Decepticons. "You okay, honey?" he called. "I am now, thanks!" she waved. HighRoad dissapeared into the fray, and towards the power plant the Decepticons had decided to attack. A few long moments later, Megatron called for a full retreat, and the rest of the Decepticons fled into the sky, dissapearing into the horizon, leaving the Autobots and the municipal power plant with a gaping hole in one wall.

The Autobots gathered in front of the power plant, glancing around at each other, some talking, some working on preventing a fire inside the power plant.  
Jade ran up and tackle-glomped HighRoad, wrapping her arms around him, and kissed him squarely on the faceplate. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" she smiley coyly.

She could've sworn she heard someone chuckle in the background.

The red-and blue mech's optics widened slightly. "Uh"

HighRoad rounded the back corner of the building and had to restrain himself from laughing.

"Uh, honey." he called.

Jade gl;anced over, looked back at the mech she was hanging off of, and did a double take.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Jade let out a high-pitched shriek and let go. She skittered back about six feet.

"HIGHROAD!!!!" she yelled, her faceplating turning about as red as Prime's armor.

(yes, it was Prime she'd just glomped!) Prime just smiled behind his facemask. Highroad walked up, taking his off as he did.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Jade was practically jumping up and down in anger, now _completely_ mortified.

Prime chuckled.

Jade clapped one hand over her mouth and said (muffledly) "I am _SO_ sorry, sir!"

Optimus was trying to muffle his own laughter. "It's allright." he said, giving HighRoad a pointed look. Optimus had told the Prime-mimic last time this sort of thing happened not to wear his facemask. (Prime had been standing in front of Teletraan-1 and been hugged from behind by the jet, insisting he "come to bed and not stay up so late.") Jade blushed redder at the thought.

HighRoad looped an arm around Jade's waist from behind and set his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, but you still love me, right?" he asked mischeviously.

Jade grinned and whapped him on the side of his helmet.

The other Autobots just laughed at them.

--------------------------------------------------

cackles Yes, my husband made up the character, and the fact that he's a mimic (look-alike) of Optimus Prime. And I thought "Well, since he looks like Prime, there's going to be mix-ups sometime." Heehee. :-p


	14. 1:18 In Love

**Title:** Memories

**Summary:** Jade finds some old photos of her bondmate, HighRoad and herself, and reminisces on the first time they met. Well, in the T.F. 'verse, anyways.

(told in first-person point of view.)

--------------------------------------------------

I sit here going through old photographs and holograms, and smile at some of the pictures. HighRoad and I standing out in front of the Ark, another of us in the rec. room with some friends. There's even a couple of really old photos, from back when we were dating, long before we ever entered this dimension. I hold up one picture, taken out at the Piqua Mall when I was about 16 or 17, and snicker at the faces we were making. We were just dating back then. I look at the slightly-faded photo, and realise that was almost ten years ago. I'm 25 now, and HighRoad and I have since married, and have a son who's four.

We were so in love back then. Heh. It seemed like we could never get enough of each other. Even though we lived 50 miles apart from one another, we allways found a way to get together. I curl up on my living room-balcony couch and flip through a few more, glancing over at where Highroad-er, Dennis, is sitting on the floor in front of my t.v. playing Gamecube.

I remember when we met for the first tim in this realm. smirk I was staying with my friends, the whole group of us had been zapped into this realm, and we had our own base inside a mountain... long story.

Anyways, I was out on my morning patrol around our base, and as bored as could be. Since everyone else was still asleep, and I was bored and feeling rather mischevious, I decided to give a passing semi driver a hard time. Now I admit, I was kinda dumb for not recognising the paint scheme. I just thought it was a regular (human) vehicle.

And it would have reduced our chances of having humans going through our territory and possibly discovering our base. That would have led to the Autobots at our front door. Oh, did I mention we weren't exactly friends with the Autobots? yeah.

Anyways, all I did was swing down and fly in front of the vehicle. The driver slammed on his brakes, so I thought it would be okay to fly back towards the semi and give him a little more of a scare, expecting him to slam on the brakes again.

Well, Sparkplug _did_ jump out. But the vehicle sped up!

And transformed!

He even called me STARSCREAM!

Grrrrrr...

Ahem.

Anyways, a few more sarcastic words were exchanged before I finally flew away. (Scythe, my team-leader, caught me mid-predicament and there was no way he could help. We were too close to the base, and I really thought it was Prime, would have seen him leaving. So I was forced to run away.)

(makes a face.)

Later on, we looked back on it and laughed, though. heh. HighRoad says I should have seen the look on my face when he transformed. He _still_ claims my optics were as round as dinnerplates. I usually just smack him rightabout that time.

grin

Anyways, HighRoad has since returned to our home-dimension, as have the rest of my friends, my old team. But HighRoad comes back to this dimension every now and again. And I'm allways just as happy to see him. He may be a pain in the aft sometimes (he's reading this over my shoulder now), but I still love him. As annoying as he can be. snickers


	15. 1:09 In the Rain Jade

In The Rain, requested by Dark Static

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade looked up at the darkening clouds overhead and frowned. There was a rainstorm on the way.

What a lovely time to go on patrol.

Not.

She could practically smell the ozone in the air, and the dust settling allways had it's own unique scent. Her wingtip sensors told her the temperature had dropped five degrees in the last minute and a half. Yep, it was going to _pour_. The jet sighed. She swore she'd just heard thunder in the distance. and it wasn't bad enough she was afraid of lightning (Hey, she'd almost got hit by it a couple years back, and it scared the holy crap out of her!) The femmeseeker clicked on her comm, glaring at the dark poofy mass above her, which rumbled ominously, as though daring her to fly up into it. "Yeah, you wish." she mumbled.

"Jade to Prowl."

"Prowl here, what seems to be the problem, Jade?"

"Are you sure you want me to go on patrol? It looks like a storm's coming."

"It shouldn't be a problem. You can fly above the clouds, can't you?"

Jade paused for a second, wondering why she hadn't thought of that to begin with. "Yeah, okay. See you in four hours, then. Jade out."

The commline closed, and the jet took a deep breath. The now-charcoal colored clouds rumbled. "Oh shut up." Jade growled. She jumped up into the air, and started her angled ascent to the top of the clouds.

Lightning struck a few miles away, with an echoing rumble. "Bite me." Jade mumbled, but sped up.

"crACK!!!"

An unearthly bright flash encompassed the jet, accompanied by an eardrum-shattering "CRACK!"

Actually that sound doesn't even begin to describe it. It was more like a sharp "BANG!" crossed with the previous sound, with an explosion somewhere in-between. Jade screeched, halfway out of fright, halfway out of suprise at the bolt of electricity that assaulted her systems. Her flight computer overloaded and went offline. The jet tried to get her engines started. At least she was high enough in the air, still.

"Come on." Her cockpit readout ticked off the distance to the ground from 2500 feet.

"Come on, level out.."

"Damn!" she realised she had lost elevator and flap controls, so that wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't steer. Maybe if she transformed, she could get into a position in robot mode, and be levelled out when she went back to jet mode. She tried it, going into a 'skydiver" pose.

Another rumble sounded, and the jet whimpered. "Oh please.." she whispered "I really don't wanna get struck by lightning again."

Suddenly, dizziness assaulted her sensors. "My stablisers must've been scrambled, too." She tried transforming back to jet mode. Still nothing. Her engines wouldn't even go into their startup sequence.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she whimpered loudly.

The thunder replied loudly.

"KISS MY AAAA!!.."

WHAM!"

Her words were cut off by the sharp impact of metal against ground. Jade mewled and tried to raise her head. She found that was about all she could do. She just lowered it slowly back down to stare at the ground under her. "I tried to tell Prowl. Now he's going to get a _big_ I told you do." she thought.

She coughed, trying not to make anymore sounds at the pain racing through her cockpit, now multiplied thanks to her shattered cockpit window.  
Well, she could hear sirens in the distance. Hopefully Ratchet's ambulance mode. Although she didn't quite understand why he would use that darn siren out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe to let her know help was coming?

She groaned as the rain came down, making a soft "pat-pat-pat" on the dry desert ground, then excellerated to a near-whoosing noise. She tried to move, but couldn't. "Great. _now_ it decides to rain. Gah."

The cars (was there more than one?) came closer, and Jade heard them pull up and transform. "Now I know what a 'con feels like after Static's used his attack on them." she groaned as Ratchet walked over.

---------------------------------------------

And yes, that's the end of the fic. I might have a bit to continue on with this, if you want me to. Leave me a review and tell me if you do, okay?

Oh, and Static (Bluestatic) belongs to Dark Static, AKA Decepticon shadow. He has an electricity attack something like er.. whichever Insecticon can channel electricity. Which is where he gets his name.

Later!


	16. 1:17 Disorganised Jade

Unrequested, but the bunny bit me. XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now where did I put that... $#&!" Jade swore and moved another box out of the closet she was kneeling halfway in, in her quarters. The small yellow 'bot with blue sidepanels behind her tilted his head. "Wassup, doc?" Cable quipped.

Jade jumped and something fell inside the closet.

"Clunk"

"Ow! #$$!!!"

Cable made a face. "Oops."

Jade backed up and stood, still facing the closet. "I'm looking for my camcorder. I put it away somewhere in here, and now I can't find it." Behind her, the yellow and blue minispy eyed a box with a nintendo-64 game system and some controllers. He glanced at Jade and reached for it.

"Don't even think about it." Jade replied without turning.

"Huh?" Cable straightened. "How did you..." he tilted his head again "Are you psychic or something?"

She turned to face him. "No, there's a mirror in the closet I stored there." she motioned over her shoulder at the reflective glass, edged in decorative wood. It was small to them, but to a human, looked like it might have come off a dresser or something.

"Oh." Cable looked at the floor. Jade picked up one of the boxes, and Cable eyed the box from where he was standing, then bent to pluck something from it's contents. "Is this it?" he held up the small camera in the palm of one hand carefully.

"Yes it is, thanks Cable!" Jade grinned. She carefully took it from him, and stared at the closet, wondering what else was in there she hadn't seen in the better part of a year. Cable waited a couple beats, then asked

"Does this mean I can play with that videogame?"

Jade opticrolled.

"If you can fix it. It's broken." she glanced at him."And if you can't fix it, don't scrap it, it's not mine. It's HighRoad's game. Okay?"

"Okay!" The little hatchback grinned eagerly, and plucked up the box from the floor. He practically ran out of Jade's quarters, and yelled "Hey, Static! I got a project for ya!" Jade glanced over and her optics widened for a second. she considered chasing him down and get it back before it could be detonated by Wheeljack and his apprentice, but let it slide. She simply shook her head. Cable's voice faded as the door slid shut after him.

"Hey, you any good with videogames?"

Jade smiled, then looked around her room. Bozes were everywhere, about 20 or so of them, some stacked haphazardly on one another, the contents spilling out of one. A bag of something-or-another lay halfway off a pile of bozes up to her waist. She looked at the pile, then back at the closet, then back at the boxes.

"Pshht. Mary Poppins ain't got sh'' on me."

her grin suddenly faded. "Now how am I gonna get all this stuff back in there?"

she facepalmed.

"I really need to get my stuff organised. Guh."

The end. Hee.


	17. 1:03 Daydreaming Jade

Summary: The lamborgini twins should know better by now than to play pranks on Shadow...

Jade stared down into her morning energon. Her optics might have been fixed on the glowing yellow cube, but her thoughts were elsewhere. What if she had never came to this world. What if...

She was just imagining what it would be like if she had a normal life again. And that wasn't to say it wasn't possible, now. It was. Well, somewhat. The whole thing about being a family, and her husband and son, and the fact that right now, his parents were taking care of him. But the jet knew that was the way it was, and she had to accept it for the time being, because neither she nor HighRoad had the means to take care of their son. Not yet, anyway. She had to smirk. she might not have had a choice when they took custody, but soon... soon, things would be different.

Whenever she needed anything, like any of the other Autobots, they would submit a form to Prowl, who would delegate funds as needed. Provided the spending was something usefull. No spending a hundred dollars on something frivilous, or anything like that. But Jade had made an agreement with the Marauders, that they would help her out, and the group would save part of whatever money they got for spending. It was kind of like a paycheck, which Jade wasn't cure if Cybetronina laws were the same as human laws, in which a soldier was to be paid wages for their time in service to the army. She shrugged. "Maybe I'll mention that to prowl later." she thought.

A shout brought her out of her mid-morning musing as none other than the Lamborgini twins came barreling into the room, one very miffed looking dragoness on their tail. "But, I swear it wasn't us!" Sideswipe yelped, leaping higher as her flame breath kissed the red lambo's backside. Jade snickered. When where they going to learn? And they thought they could outrun shadow. hah.

She really didn't want to say anything, she wanted to sit and watch them get their skidplates handed to them. But Ratchet would have a spark attack if the twins were delivered to the repairbay as two boxes of spare parts, as they had been once before. "Uh, shadow..." Jade meeped as the dragon's red stare turned to focus on her. "If looks could kill!" Jade though quickly. "Just... don't do too much damage, okay?" And with that, Jade grabbed her cube and higtailed it for the door. She didn't want to be here when Shadow finally got bored and decided to teach them a *real* lesson. Plus, she didn't want to hear Prowl's "Why didn't you try to stop her?" speech. Jade would be half tempted to go "Oh yeah, you try getting between a very angry dragon and her flame breath the the two mechs she's mad at. See what happens. I dare you."

She scurried down the hall, wincing at a painful-sounding scream echoing out from the rec room. Nah, shadow wouldn't kill them. She'd never hurt another Autobot. But Jade had to smirk at Sunstreaker "Please, Shadow no! please, no! not the paint! AAAAUGH!" "Ah, the fun of having a walking flamethrower." Jade snickered, walking on. "Those two will eventually learn not to mess with Shadow." she grinned, rounding a corner, and nearly bumping into bluestreak. "Where is she!" he demanded. Jade blinked once, twice, then stifled a snicker. The entire front of his paint had been singed black, even his face. It kinda reminded her of one of those cartoons where something blows up in the character's face, and it's just a pair of eyes blinking. Jade pointed. Bluestreak shuffled past angrily. Jade waited till he was out of hearing range, then giggled. "Gee, next thing you know Ratchet'll..."

"SHADOW! PRIMUS-DAMNIT! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! you two-" "told you so." she grinned and walked away.


	18. 1:13 Cunning Jade

"Beware the Ides of March" (takes place on February 28th (almost March) 644 words) (with Shadow, Bluestatic, and whoever's really annoying. :-)

Jade was right about Kit being friends with the twins. It hadn't seemed as though they had pulled any pranks at first. Of course, Kit had helped them pull some of their pranks. It seemed the tiger cub especially enjoyed the ones that involved silly string. Not that Jade didn't mind, particulary. Silly string was fun and washable. It was just that riggind it so it hit her in the face and air intakes was annoying. Escpecially if said air intakes were cycling air. Which they were.  
It took her a while to pick all the strands out of her intakes. She finally decided it would bei mpossible to do herself, so she decided to ask for help. Ratchet, of course, would have a caniption if he found out about the twins's latest prak. So she decided to call on Bluestatic. The young engineer might know a thing or two on how to remove the remaining strands without using water. That would do damage to the jet's air circulators, getting water in them.

Ah, yes. Now to the present moment. She grinned at her sneakiness. Yet another plan was coming together neatly. Bluestatic had been removing the last few bits when shadow walked in, and Jade just hapenned to mention his helping them on occasion. And ask for the twins's doorcode to get into their quarters. Shadow, of course, had just been pranked the day before, and was still just a little upset.

Needless to say, she gave her brother an earfull, and with a little prodding, he gave Jade the code.  
The jet grinned wider. She wasn't sure how the twins had gotten their hands on silly string, since it was banned from the Ark, and all the stores in the area had been banned from selling it to Autobots. But not to a human. A simple can of spray-in wash-out hair dye and pair of sunglasses later, the "lady who was throwing her five year old a birthday party" walked out with three boxes of the stuff. Jade stiufled a snicker. "You get what you give." she told herself.

Around the corner from the twins's quarters, jade listened intently for the sound of the door opening. than a pair of startled cries, and the satisfying hiss of about fifty cans quirting their contents opnto their victims. Jade grinned and looked around the corner.  
Prowl and Optimus Prime stood at the twins's door, frozewn in mid-step. Jade's optics went dinner-plate, and she *ran*  
OhsnapOhSnapOhSNAP! She skidded around the corner to the safety of her own quarters. Turned out Prime had found out about their pranks, and he and Prowl had gone to ask them some questions. This didn't look good AT ALL.  
The doors shut behind her. She turned and hit the doorlock, and resisted the urge to squeak as something cold, wet, and bright red sprayed all over her from the ceiling. She turned around. Red ink. From head to toe. The tv flipped on. "Hiya Jade." the twins waved. "A little birdie told us you were comingto get us, so, well..." Sideswipe grinned at Sunstreaker, who growled "You had better NOT try it."

Jade growled under her breath. If the prank happenned as soon as she locked the door to her quarters, it meant she had just got there. she didn't lock it any other time. "Unless..." the jet thought aloud. "I didn't just get home, but why would I lock it?"  
A smile crept over her face. "Looks like we're about to have round 2 of the old pranks wars, twins. Beware the ides of march." and Jade headed for her shower, laughter echoing behind her.

(It was Bluestatic who gave the twins Jade's door code when they found out he'd told Jade theirs. You just know how Shadow's going to feel about all this. *grins*)

P.S. sorry for not having Shadow and Static in it so much. The bunny bit, and dragged me away from my original storyline.


End file.
